tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett
Scarlett, is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. She is competing on Team Kinosewak. Personality She's nerdy, polite and super smart. She wears glasses but half way through its revealed they aren't real, they're just glass. She is described as evil and is 'Alejandro and Heather's' step child. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Scarlett works with Max to get materials for her team. In I Love You, Grease Pig, she helps Max with his machine, as he could not build it himself. She uses food as bait to get the pig across the tires, and beats Ella in the challenge. She once again works with Max in Twinning Isn't Everything. He tries to come up with many plans to throw balloons at others, but as he grows more incompetent, she rolls her eyes and gets annoyed with him. They both get covered in paint at the end of the challenge. Scarlett finds herself being the next target of Rodney's affection in I Love You, I Love You Knots. In the challenge, we only see her putting makeup on a bear for a dare. She finds herself in the bottom 2 with Rodney, but she is given the last marshmallow. In A Blast From The Past, she converses with Max before the challenge about a plan. When Max is up in the challenge, she sees him put a wire around his paddle, which she gets an eel and throws it to the metal on his paddle (throwing it with her paddle), and smirks when it causes Ela to get shocked and falls into the water. She is up against Sky, and she outmaneuvers the latter, who falls in the water, earning a paddle for her team. When the challenge is complete, she is referred to as an assistant my Max, and how she did a good job, which she lashes in the confessional about being referred to as an assistant. She is shown to think that her teammates (especially Max) are incompetent in Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems. She is awoken by Max with a stick, and he yells at her to wake up. She grows more annoyed with Max as he proves that he is not useful, and especially when he leads the team to his own trap (the one she helped him build). It is clear she voted for him. In This Is The Pits!, she wakes up to Max's yelling about the ants in his bed. She is stuck with Max for the challenge, as Jasmine and Topher drifted in another tunnel. She reveals that she wants Max gone, and ditches him the first chance she gets when a crocodile attacks Max, but he soon catches up to her, and the crocodile dies when rocks collapsed on it. She realized that the crocodile was an electric one, and took a piece of it, only for Max to throw it away, making her angry. She is glaring at Max as he is switched over to Team Maskwak. Trivia *She is the first of the new characters to have their full color appearance revealed. *Scarlett is the second contestant to wear glasses to not have dotted eyes the first being Cameron. **This is probably due to the fact that the glasses are fake. *Scarlett is the only contestant from this season to have her name featured in an episode. * While Max looks at Scarlett as his assistant, Scarlett is secretly trying to eliminate him and is a way better villain than him. Gallery ScarlettConfessional.png|Scarlett uses the confessional for the first time. ScarlettFixingInvention.png|Scarlett fixes Max's failed invention. Salmonhouse.PNG Kinosewakbuilding.png KinosewakSecondChallenge.png KinosewakFirstChallenge.png 27EvilScarlett.PNG|Scarlett in the confessional. Scarlettevilface2.png ScarlettEvilface1.png 25Scarlettstrategy.PNG ScarlettRun.png ScarlettEscapeRoute.png MaxCatchUp.png ScarlettMax.png photo1(1).jpg|Scarlett next to Max when his pants fell down. See also Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Antagonists